The Supernatural Hangover
by casbeccawho
Summary: Idea that popped into my head one day while watching the film 'The Hangover' Basically Sam is getting married in Las Vegas and Dean, Cas and Balthazar join him for his stag do-one that they will never forget! The guys wake up the next morning in a strange hotel room having no clue to how they got there or what exactally happened the night before-shall be fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A.N-**hey guys. In short I was watching the Hangover the other day there and the idea popped into my head about _what if the characters from supernatural were in this film instead?_ So thats where this story came from :) Basically Sam is getting married in Las Vegas and Dean, Cas and Balthazar join him on a stag do-one that they will never forget-and wake up the next morning to find some alarming clues to what happened the night before :D Should be fun! Hope you like

**Disclaimer-**No I do not own supernatural, or the film the Hangover

* * *

"Stag night here we come!" Even although Dean wasn't the one getting married, he didn't hold back on the celebrations. "Tonight Sammy, is your last night of freedom. Don't waste it!" Dean winked at Sam as he paraded around the hotel room getting ready with a cheeky grin on his face. "Dean, I told you...I'm not going to get smashed on the night before my wedding, it would be nice to say my vows sober." Sam trying to act responsible was determined not to be led by Dean into trouble, after all he didn't want to make a full of himself in front of Eva (Eva by the way is the bride to be; nice girl, who _is_ human and had been going with Sam for about a year now.) "Oh common Sam-what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," Teased Dean looking out of the window down at the lit up hotels and casinos of Las Vegas. "A few casinos and walk around town then back."

"Fine, fine spoil sport. Any way's-where are we meeting Castiel and his plus one?" Asked Dean rubbing his hands eagerly, "Um...should be here any minute." Sam checked his watch just as the time changed from 19:29 to 19:30. A whoosh of air filled the room as Castiel made his entrance along with Balthazar-his plus one-with Bathazar wearing a party hat and carrying a bag of beer along with what looked like Rudolph antlers for Sam to wear. "Now let's get this party started! Some whiskey perhaps or some Rose wine _very classy!"_ Balthazar showed off the alcohol as if he was trying to sell it to us, "Um I'll pass for now." Said Sam dreading the thought of having to put up with Balthazar all night and tomorrow, mind you...it was either going to be Balthazar or Gabriel that Cas would invite.

Dean welcomed Balthazar's supply of drink with open arms by swiping a bottle of whiskey from his hands. "I believe congratulations are in order Sam. Good luck for tomorrow." Said Castiel in his oh so serious deep voice. "Thanks Cas."

"It's a pleasure." With all the greeting out of the way, the gang headed down the hotel lift and out onto the overwhelming streets of Las Vegas. The first Casino was next door to the hotel called Caesar's Palace. Balthazar and Dean were like children in a candy store as they eyed up and/or winked at the girls who brushed passed them. "I don't understand why you humans thrive and gather in places such as these?" Asked Castiel confussed as the boys stopped at the roulette table. "To win money, watch this-excuse me sir?!" Dean shouted over to the dealer as he pushed his way towards the roulette table. Castiel followed behind him intrigued to learn, Dean put $100 on red 16. "Now..." Said Dean putting his hand on Castiel's shoulder as the roulette began to spin, "watch how a pro does it." Sam also joined Dean and Cas after managing to pull Balthazar away from chatting up two girls at the bar. "Black 21!" Announced the dealer, Dean's smile vanished as he watched his $100 being pulled away from him, literately. "I still don't see the point." Said Castiel innocently unaware of Dean scowling at him in annoyance at his comment. "Could I suggest that we head back over to the bar and order a round of drinks in celebration of Sam's wedding?!" Said Balthazar, Sam looked at him unconvinced thinking _you only want to go back over there because of the hot girls. _But before Sam could object Dean was all for it and so was Cas (after becoming uninterested in the roulette table)

When we headed over there Balthazar called the barman over and handed him a sheet of paper, "one of each." He said to the barman. "So what are we drinking?" Asked Dean as Castiel scrolled through the list of cocktails-that being the kids cocktails *face palm-"We are having the best of the best!" Balthazar boomed as the barman returned with 4 cocktails all different colours with little umbrellas. Dean noticing Cas was reading the Kid's cocktails and swiped the drinks menu from him and pushed over one of the cocktails selected at random towards Castiel saying, "you're on a stag do Cas not a 12 years olds birthday party." Sounding disappointed. "So, a toast to Sam and Eva's wedding-good luck Sammy, and may you both have an awesome marriage!" 'ching ching!' They all downed the cocktails in one. They were normal for a while after that, but the next morning the four of them would wake up with one hell of a hangover finding themselves in a strange hotel along with some alarming guests...and worrying pointers to the events of the night before...

* * *

**A.N-**So what did you think? I f you have any ideas of what Sam, Dean, Balthazar or Castiel should wake up with (i.e tattoos,pink hair ect...) then feel free to share:) In the next chapter the guys will wake up in astrange hotel room and be greeted by an uninvited guest. Any idea who that might be? Please review as this would help me out a lot and it means a lot to me. Until next time...

_casbeccawho_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A.N- **Hi guys, here is the new chapter :D decided to take the idea given about one of the guys waking up naked(thanks for the suggestion x) and have fun with the characters to how they would react waking up in an unfamiliar room having no clue to the vents of the night before :3 hope you like! Thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows, please keep up the support as this is much appreciated!

**Disclaimer**-no I do not own supernatural

* * *

Sam was the first to wake up from the sound of cars tooting outside and the feeling of being ready to throw up. Still confused and dazed, Sam didn't really know where he was, but as his vision cleared he could make out a silhouette of a man standing over him, _could it be Dean?_ Sam went to put his hand up but he couldn't because his hand was handcuffed the railings of the bed he was lying on...naked?! "Rise and shine Sam-today is a new day!" Sam jumped as he took a second look at the man who was standing over him only to find out it was Gabriel. "G-Gabriel?!" Stuttered Sam grabbing a nearby pillow to cover up his 'modesty' (well, what's left of it anyways) "How long have you been..."

"Standing here gazing over you as you dribbled in your sleep like a baby? Meh, only a few minutes, or was it a few hours...ah heck I don't know!" Gabriel acted like there was no shame knowing that an arch angel had been staring at you in your birthday suit while you sleep, but Sam was mentally scared and mortified at the thought!

Sam looked around the unfamiliar run down room, but it was empty. "Where the hell is everyone? What the-where am I?!" Sam demanded glaring at Gabriel as if _he _was the one to blame. Holding up his hands, Gabriel protested "hey don't look at me! It's your fault-never drink a drink that Balthazar gives you, it's bount to end bad." Gabriel tried to hold in his laughter, but he couldn't any longer. "Do you mind! Can you at least get the handcuffs off me and give me my clothes?" After composing himself, Gabriel did as Sam asked and gave him his clothes. Once Sam got changed, he headed for the bathroom to freshen himself up, and that's where he would find Dean. With one leg hanging over the side of the bath, Dean was still in lala land at this point. Gabriel clicked his fingers in Dean's ear making him jump knocking over the beer bottles surrounding him. Dean squinted at Gabriel then at Sam. "W-what are you to laughing at?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes and climbing out of the bath. "Um, Dean, you might want to look in the mirror..." said Sam biting his lip as he laughed nervously. Dean looked at him concerned and rushed over to the mirror to see in his reflection that he now had bright, pink, hair.

"What kinda sick joke is this?!" Dean yelled being slightly pissed off at the pink hair. "I don't see what the problem is Dean," said Gabriel in between his laughter, "pink kinda suits you!"

"Yeah well I think you might suit a broken nose chuckles!" Dean also turned around to glare at Sam who immediately stopped laughing. "What the hell happened to us? And where are we?" asked Dean walking into the bedroom. "And since when were you invited to Sam's stag do?!"

"Since last night when you, Sam and Cas plus Balthazar got so out of your face you were tuned to the moon!-"

"Wait, hang on there a sec. You're telling me Cas went out on a bender with us?" Before Gabriel and Dean could continue the wardrobe doors flew open and out fell Balthazar wearing black sunglasses falling flat onto his back as a parrot flew around the room before landing on his head. "Balthazar?!" said the three of them in unison. Balthazar started to sing "_I'm flying without wings!..." _waving his arms as if he was conducting an orchestra. Finally realising that Sam, Dean and Gabriel were staring at him lost for words, Balthazar turned around and lifted up his sunglasses from his face to see. "Well one thing is for sure-you know how to make an entrance bro!" Gabriel smirked as he helped Balthazar to his feet. As Balthazar stood up, one of the lenses popped out from the black sunglasses as the random parrot landed on his shoulder. "Well welcome back Captain Jackass!" Shouted Dean pointing at his pink hair, "What? Last night you insisted on dying your hair pink, and I think it turned out pretty well! Don't you Gabriel?" Balthazar and Gabriel were stuck in a fit of laugher on the spot. Sam and Dean stood there, unimpressed with their arms folded.

"You two are so dead!" shouted Sam losing his temper. Still drunk-ish, Balthazar stumbled over to the sofa and sat (more like fell gracefully) onto it as he went on to explain. "So, you're telling me you remember nothing about last night?" Sam and Dean's faces were blank, "shame," continued Balthazar, "it was an awesome night!"

"I'm sorry," said Dean in the most sarcastic tone, "but I missed the part about having your hair dyed Barbie pink seen as being-awesome?!"

"Ok, but the tattoo was pretty tasty!" Dean looked at Sam then at Gabriel, "Balthazar, what tattoo are you talking about?" Gabriel's eyes stared at the top of Dean's arm. Dean pulled up his sleeve frantically to see the tattoo. Dean was lost for words, Sam read out what the tattoo said, "_Cas and Dean forever..."_ After reading, Sam started to clap his hands like a retarded seal unable to laugh. Dean turned his head slowly and threw Sam the most evil death looks ever. "Oh common-it doesn't hurt to smile!" Said Balthazar in his happy drunk voice, "Cassey has a matching tattoo-how cute!...if not a little worrying."

"Wait hang on a sec-where is Castiel?!" asked Sam snapping out from his laughter. Balthazar shrugged his shoulders then looked at Gabriel for an answer. "Not guilty! Castiel was long gone by the time I met with you guys last night."

"Gone-what do you mean _gone?!"_

"Lost, abandoned-orphaned, _which ever you prefer,_ by you lot last night." Dean's face was a picture of guilt. "So you're telling me the baby in a trench coat is out in Las Vegas...alone?! We gotta find him!" Dean spoke as if it was an order for everyone to find Castiel, "wait Sam." said Gabriel putting his hand on his shoulder, "aren't you suppose to be getting married in a few hours?" Sam's face turned pale at the thought of getting married-today of all days-knowing that for one, his friend was MIA, he had no clue where he was in Las Vegas and he had no quick way of getting back to the wedding venue-how the hell would this all work out? Having not much of a choice, the gang headed out of the hotel to search for casteil, before things got any worse...

* * *

**A.N-** so what did you think? Couldn't resist the thought of giving Dean pink hair:D and the tattoo :3 must say, i did enjoy writing this chapter. I anyone has any other suggestions to what should happen to any of the guys, let me know. Oh-and I need a name for the parrot, please review and thank you for reading!

casbeccawho


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A.N-**Sorry for the wait guys been VERY busy with school and life (sorry) but here it is-hope you like! In this chapter the guys start to look for Castiel and the search leads them to a place called _Club Tattoo _which happens to be where Cas and Dean got their tattoos. The woman at the tattoo parlor goes onto tell them what they got upto last nigh, and it doesn't sound to good! But as always, it will be fun to read/write about ;3! thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites, please keep up the continued support as this is much appreciated!

**Disclaimer**-No I do not own supernatural (sob D;)

* * *

After taking a quick look around the hotel for Castiel, the four of them stumbled out into a side alley way while exiting the hotel. Still feeling the effects from the night before, Sam had to blink his eyes a few times before adjusting to the bright sunlight. "So, where do we go from here?" Asked Gabriel casually leaning against a large dustbin, "we could go to the police and report Castiel missing?" Sam suggested. "Hell to the no!" Objected Dean screwing up his face at the idea, "we can't go and tell the police by saying (in the most mocking tone) '_excuse me sir, but we would like to report a missing angel of the lord who wears a trench coat and could possibly be drunk and disorderly' _now can we?!" Balthazar sniggered at Dean's little act, "what? Don't hear you coming up with any idea's smart ass!" snapped Dean turning around to Balthazar who was finishing of a can of beer while stroking his how he said _"adopted parrot",_ "well, we could all check our phones and pockets. Maybe there will be clues to where we were last night?" All agreeing with Balthazar's grand plan, the four of them sat down in a circle and emptied out there pockets tossing the content into the middle.

Sam pulled out a crumbled up business card which said _Club Tattoo _on the front of it. "Hey check this out!" Said Sam with some excitement, Gabriel took the card from Sam's hands, "ah! Now this is interesting..." teased Gabriel raising his eyebrows at Dean, "What is it? Let me see!" Whined Dean trying to grab the card from Gabriel, "that must be the place I got my tattoo!" Exclaimed Dean, after managing to swipe the card from Gabriel, "well common kiddies-next stop, the tattoo parlour!" In unison the guys stood up and followed Gabriel out of the alley. It was about 10 minutes later before they turned right into a little side street, well, what _was _a side street. The place was in ruins, with one building black from smoke and the surrounding area littered with burned furniture, flyers and other weird and wonderful objects. "What the hell happened here?" Whispered Dean into Sam's ear, scanning the area. Staying close together, Balthazar chapped the door of the Tattoo parlour. The door was swung open by a woman in her early 30's, she recognised the four of them immediately. "Hey Balthazar! _Gabriel!_ How are you doin?!" Before anyone could speak the woman hugged the two angels together, but they didn't seem to mind. "Should we be doing anything, or?" Whispered Dean nervously as Sam and him watched on awkwardly, "no. I think she's a friend." replied Sam keeping his voice low. Finally acknowledging Sam and Dean's existence, the woman openly invited them into the shop. "And how's my favourite happy boy doin!?" Said the woman pulling at Dean's cheek then giving him a hug, Dean stood with his arms glued to his eyes with _get her off me!_ written all over his face.

"Um, hey?" said Sam feeling like he was interrupting, "we need your help...Ms?-."

"Annie!"

"_Annie-_ On helping us find our friend from last night." Annie finally let go of Dean allowing him to breathe again. "And who would that be?" She asked looking around trying to work out who was missing. "Castiel, the guy who got a matching tattoo here last night. The same as Dean's?" Dean's turned his head slowly round to Sam with his face turning red saying "_mention that one more freakin time and you are dead!" _

"Hey! No need to be ashamed!" Butted in Annie patting Dean on the arm, Dean continued to look at her like _what the hell do you think you're doing_ as she continued, "I mean now a day's no one should care if your gay or anything! Brother to sister!" Annie held up her hand waiting for Dean to hi-five her, "I ain't hi-fiving that!" Shouted Dean pulling away from her, "I'm not gay!" Balthazar and Gabriel sniggered at Dean pointing at him behind Annie's back, "Oh..." Said Annie biting her lip putting down her arm, "tragic misread of the situation." She said apologetically looking at Dean's hair probably thinking _if he's not gay then why? _"Anyway, moving swiftly on!" stepped in Gabriel standing in between Dean and Annie, "have you seen or heard from Castiel, Annie?" Annie shook her head, "not since the incident at the night club next door."

"What incident?" Questioned Sam pushing Gabriel out of the way, "you know? The one where Balthazar tried to make Cas buy some drugs from the dealer last night at the bar but instead got into a fight with him which then led to the riot police coming and stuff." All eyes were fixed on Annie with their mouths wide open in shock. Annie held up her hands and said, "put it this way-shit happened last night! Wana know the whole story? Ask Tony in at the club, he'll fill you in _and _he might just know where Castiel is." Without hesitation Balthazar stumbled out of the shop mumbling something like 'ride like the wind bull's-eye!' as Sam, Dean and Gabriel followed. God knows what else they would unravel at the night club!

* * *

**A.N-** So what did you think? Couldn't help but adding in the little gay joke there(hehe), aw poor Dean and Cas x Hope you liked the chapter! Feel free to ask any questions or give suggestions to what should happen next or a name for the parrot-the parrot needs a name guys-and please review/follow/favourite as this is much appreciated! Thanks again!

casbeccawho


End file.
